Thou Shall Spy
by JenCullenHale
Summary: Twlight/GG books. Alice, Bella, Rose are in spy school. What can go wrong? Surprises and more. ALL HUMAN. Usual parings.


Hey guys

**Hey guys!**

**In this story Bella's not clumsy, her sister is Rosalie, their bff is Alice, who is Emmett's twin, and the girls have no idea who Edward and Jasper. Rose is not going out with Emmett… yet.**

**Ps- be nice, its my first story. **

BPOV

"Bella wake up it's time to get up to get ready to catch the plane to Halo Academy." Alice yelled actually more like screeched into my ear. I rolled over and looked at the clock "but Alice" I complained, "It's only seven thirty a.m. we don't have to leave to get to the airport until ten o'clock a.m. We have two hours and thirty minutes."

"Yes, we have to do make up, eat, get dressed, and shower," she replied. "Fine" I grumbled knowing there was no point in auguring with Alice and no one wants a mad Alice that is just bad news. Alice she is my best friend in the whole world she looks like a pixie with short, spiky black hair, she is amazing. Me on the other hand, I am just plain, old Jane with brown hair, brown eyes.

I got up with little enthusiasm and said "Alice I will go shower if you go wake up Rose." "Ok" she replied with to much enthusiasm. Rose whose real name is Rosalie is my sister. She is like a goddess she is so beautiful. Rose got our mom, Renée Swan, beauty and I got our dad, Charlie Swan, plainness its not like he is ugly he is just plain. Alice is Alice Cullen related to the great Emmett Cullen. Ha-ha not, I am just playing with you; he is not all that great. Emmett is a muscular football player. Rose has this huge crush on him. Emmett goes to this high-end boarding school for boys only. It's called Demure Academy in Pennsylvania. I think it is a boring school, Rose and I went there one time with Alice and her mom and dad for an orientation for Emmett. Alice, Rose, and I go to another high-end school for girls only. Our parents both Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and my dad and mom are rich so it is only proof that we go to great schools. Charlie created the peach computer **(A/N: the peach is the equal to the apple computer)** and my mom… you thought I was going to tell you didn't you no sorry always remember if you want me to tell you then I would have to kill you now we all would not want that now would we. Our school is Halo Academy in New York. We girls are training to be spies. We can kill a man with a piece of bread or a nodule. We crack into highly secured CIA files for extra credit, and we train for fieldwork in a special program that simulates tough spy changes for physical fitness. We cross deep canyons by swinging across on cables for physical education and, we speak twenty different languages including Latin and Greek. We can name all of the periodic elements of the top of our head for geo sciences. We escape the campus by hot-wiring some of the most secure cars on the planet for fun. Finally, we keep all of this a secret from the rest of the world. That includes our families.

After I got out of the shower, I took one look at the clothes Alice left out for me and I knew that it was not what to wear on a plane. The clothes out for me were a black mini dress and my death traps for today were black sandals with at least a three-inch heel. "Alice do you really think these are appropriate for a plane ride?" I yelled through the door. "You're right I have something that is much better for you. Open the door a little and I will give you better clothes," she called back. I opened the door a little and took the clothes from her wanting hand. "These are much better thanks Alice you are awesome." "I know now change I have to do your makeup." My better clothes for today consisted of a pair of Abercrombie jeans and a Hollister tank top. My shoes were a pair of navy blue boat laced converse low tops. **(A/N: That is what my converse look like right now, my converses are awesome!)**

When I came out of the bathroom, Alice sat me in a chair and started to apply makeup. Have I mentioned how much I hate this torture? "Bonjour" Rosalie sang out as she came into the room. "What is it French week or something?" I asked her. "No I'm just sharpening my French skills," she replied. "Bella stop talking or I'm going to ruin your makeup," Alice screeched at me. That shut me up last time she ruined my makeup because I was talking she started over an ended up giving me pink sparkly makeup ugh. "Tada your done" Alice sang. I looked at myself in the mirror "wow," I said at last. "I knew you'd like it." Alice bragged. "Nice Alice I knew she'd like it too" Rose said to Alice.

After Rosalie and Alice were showered, makeup, and dressed, we set of to the airport in the limo. Yes, you heard right limo. When we got to the airport, we got out our bags and checked them in and then we went through security. Nothing happened, and finally we got to the gate, gate 7A to be exact and sat down in those comfortable blue chairs and wanted to be able to board our flight. Twenty minutes later first class was called we walked up to the woman and gave her our tickets, she than scanned them and gave them back to us. I love first class it is amazing. When we got to our seats, I put my bag under the seat in front of me I got the window seat, then I watched as Rosalie and Alice sat down next to me.

"Bella, woo we get to watch the safety blur again!" Alice said sarcastically. All of us dislike the safety blur we hear it so much. It goes on and on like this is how to buckle your seat belt and things. I then sat back a got ready for another boring plane ride.

"Rose, Alice its time to wake up," I gently work Rose and Alice after our five hour plane ride which consisted of them sleeping and me listing to my ipod and either reading or staring out the window. "Ugh do I have to get up Bella?" Rose asked me still sleepy. "Yes Rose you have to get up were about to touch down." I replied. "Fine, fine" she grumbled. Alice on the other hand was already bouncing up and down. I do not know how she does it; she works on about three hours of sleep. Alice constantly amazes me.

When we got out of the plane, we got our baggage and saw Emmett holding up a sign that said little sis's on it. "Guy's look!" I screeched like Alice, ah man she is rubbing off on me. I ran over to Emmett and got a big tight bear hug. Alice and Rose were close behind. "Emmett what are you doing here?" Rose asked him. "What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to bring my little sis's to school." Emmett said.

"Little sis! I'm older than you!" Alice got irked about this subject.

"So?" asked Emmett. "You annoy me so much!" Alice yelled still aggravated about the whole little sis comment. "Um can we go? People are staring," I asked. "Figures it would take little Bella to be embarrassed when people stare." Emmett said. "Ha-ha Emmett. Let's go," I said. "Ya let's go," said Rose. "Fine, fine let's go," Emmett said. During the car ride hot n' cold by Katy Perry can on and we all started to sing.

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah you, PMS _

_Like a bitch _

_I would know _

_And you always think _

_Always speak _

_Cryptically _

_I should know _

_That you're no good for me _

The other cars by now were probably staring at us right now. We are in Emmett's jeep with the top off singing as loud as we possibly can.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up _

_You, You don't really want to stay, no _

_You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_We used to be _

_Just like twins _

_So in sync _

_The same energy _

_Now's a dead battery _

_Used to laugh bout nothing _

_Now your plain boring _

_I should know that _

_you're not gonna change _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up _

_You, You don't really want to stay, no _

_You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_Someone call the doctor _

_Got a case of a love bi-polar _

_Stuck on a roller coaster _

_Can't get off this ride _

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up _

_you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up _

_You, You don't really want to stay, no _

_You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

Then guess what everybody So What by Pink came on. Guess what else that is Emmett's favorite song so of course we all know it. In addition, we all like to sing it at the top of our lungs. By now, everybody was looking at us weird at stop signs and such.

_Na na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na _

_I guess I just lost my husband I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)_

_I've got a brand new attitude, and I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na na na _

_I wanna start a fight _

_Na na na na na na na _

_I wanna start a fight _

_chorus_

_So, so what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Unh Check my flow Uohhh_

_The waiter just took my table and gave it to Jessica Simps _

_I guess Ill go sit with drum boy at least he'll know how to hit (Oops)_

_What if this song's on the radio, then somebodys gonna die! haha_

_I'm going to get in trouble, my ex will start a fight_

_Na na na na na na na _

_He's gonna start a fight _

_Na na na na na na na _

_We're all gonna get in a fight _

_chorus_

_So, so what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_You never were _

_You want it all but that's not fair_

_I gave you life_

_I gave my all_

_You weren't there, you let me fall_

_chorus_

_So, so what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_No no_

_No no, I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Ba da da da da da _

By now we were at Halo Academy so we got out, grabbed our bags along with Emmett who grabbed the rest of Alice's bags, and we headed up to our room. Our room or more formally called as _The Twilight._ Our room is on the top floor with the best view. We have the top to our self's. At the top of the stairs, there is one door into our room, which has five doors three for closets, one for the bathroom, and one for our things for class….

_**Do not**_** forget to review…**

**Please.**

**Alice guilt trick and puppy eyes. Review. Ha, you can't resist that!**


End file.
